


Can I borrow your jacket?

by Tookette



Series: Fluffy Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Prompts, M/M, Rareship hell, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookette/pseuds/Tookette
Summary: Reiji just needs a jacket and Kira was just standing there, looking all neat in his comfy looking jacket.





	Can I borrow your jacket?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineReiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/gifts).

> Originally posted on Tumblr as response to an ask. Another rarepair courtesy of SunshineReiji.

“Can I borrow your jacket?”

Kira stared at the eager older idol with a blank look, trying but failing to comprehend why in heavens’ above he would ask him that. He could faintly hear Eiichi subtly scoffing and Nagi not-so-subtly snickering behind him.

“You want my jacket?” He asked back. The crestfallen look suddenly on Reiji’s face was heartbreaking and Kira suddenly felt like he’d kicked a stray puppy. Or worse. A stray bunny.

“That is,” the older male started hesitantly, “if you don’t mind, really. I just need to run real quick outside to grab something to eat but it’s cold and I left my jacket in our lodge and… nevermind, I’ll just go get it.”

He turned around to leave.

It had been stupid of him, really. Sure Kira’s jacket looked comfy but he didn’t know the younger man enough to ask him for it.

He was halfway out of the room when a voice called after him.

“Kotobuki-senpai.”

Just as he was about to turn around, he felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. With wide eyes, he held the jacket closer, twisting around to stare at Kira. A grin slowly formed on his face.

“Thank you, Kirarin!!” He said as he wriggled his hands through the arms of Kira’s jacket. “Want me to grab you something as thanks?”

The dark-haired man hummed, his fingers ghosting deftly over his collarbone while he adjusted the folds on the front, before slipping on his shoulders to smooth out the fabric.

“A coffee would be nice.” He cocked his head slightly to the side. His lips quirked up ever so slightly and he casually leaned down. “It looks nice on you. Keep it.”

His hands finally left Reiji’s shoulders and he left him dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
